he will be loved
by babyvicz
Summary: this is spritshipping and its basically a love story.in jadens point of view
1. before and wow in jadens POV

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

_**I was on the bus going to school and this idea hit me and I had to write it in my English book**_

He will be loved

Chapter 1 before & wow

For the first year of my life at duel academy I was in depression, I focused on how to make other's happy but not myself and that's why I did nothing to stop them from taking advantage of me. Some people may say I was dumb to carry on going through this but it was my choice. I was everyone's sex toy that is until I meet him. This is the story of how I meet the boy of my life.

"jaden harder your not trying" atticus moaned. I couldn't help it. I was so tried. Yesterday syrus wanted us to have sex so I obliged and then zane said he just dumped his girlfriend so he wanted sex too. I was up until 5 last night and then I had to wake up at 6:30 and I didn't get to slip till 6:15 and now atticus had challenged me to a duel. There is too much pressure on me I'm gonna lose it.

"sorry atticus I didn't get much sleep" I said. Atticus looked at me. He knew I was everyone's sex toy and it was cause I was depressed. You see my parents died 2 months ago and it was my second year at duel academy and of course I didn't find out till earlier this summer. Second year finished 2 days ago so technically I only found out 2 days ago but I was everyone's sex toy even back then. Everyone loved me for my body. But my main depression is her.

My little sister Violet, she died in a fire when I was meant to be babysitting her, mum and dad we're at a party and everyone was after my parents as they were the top duellists in the world and someone set the house alight I thought she'd got out be she got caught and when the firemen brought her cold motionless body out my whole world fell apart. She wasn't just my sister she was my best friend the only person who would listen understand me. She was only 6 when she died.

I was against the idea of being everyone's sex toy at first but as time went by I gave in what was the whole point I'd already lost my best friend I doubt I could ever love again. In any way.

"who was it last night ??" atticus said. That brought me out of my train of thoughts.

"huh??" I asked. Alexis got up from where she was sitting.

"you've got to stop this seriously jay, your grades are going down, your tied its destroying you emotionally and physically and mentally" alexis said.

"it was syrus and zane last night" I said reluctantly.

" I'M GONNA KILL ZANE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM HE'S CHANGED SO MUCH" atticus screamed he marched off. I ran up and stopped in front of him.

"how many times do I have to tell you its my choice to go through with it ok so just leave it" I said and ran back to the dorms. Hassleberry sat there.

"hey jay can we please do it now you've never done it with me and it's not fair I'm your best friend right so come on lets go" he said.

I just nodded as he stripped himself naked. I followed. He laid on the bed waiting. He sit at the end of the bed and began my way up to the main course.

.X.X.X.

Hassleberry lasted at least 10 minutes and then I got changed had a shower got changed again and went to the roof top. Today was the day school started. I laid down as the sunlight hit me. It felt so good to be in the warm and I loved it. I drifted off to sleep.

X.X.X.

I woke up to see alexis shaking me. "come on we have the open pep rally" she said. I sighed and followed her into the hall. Alexis made sure I sat in between her and atticus that way nobody would grab my in a kiss or harass me. Then Councillor Shepherd came out and said we had knew transfer students. Oh great 4 new people to add to the list I thought. But then he came out. The most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

"and this is jesse Anderson" Councillor Shepherd said. The boy looked directly at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"this is going to be one interesting year" atticus said. Me and alexis looked at him clueless.

"why ??" alexis said.

"cause jaden has just fallen head over heals in love" atticus replied.

I blushed "have not" I said defensively.

"yeah but your face says differently that pink colour added to your pale face makes you look cute no wander everyone wants to fuck you" atticus said.

Alexis slapped him.

"ignore him" she said and gave me a hug.


	2. can this be true love ?

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 2 can this be true love ?

No way I cant be falling from him noway not jesse Anderson. Lessons began as usual however it was a hot day so our drama teacher let us sit at tables and draw outfits for the plays we were producing. However I was on the table on my own as my group got separted for making to much trouble so I had to make my own play and outfits.

"um sorry to interrupted you but miss said I could work in your group if that's ok with you ??" said the one the only jesse Anderson. I looked up and gazed into his eyes. I blushed and he smiled sweetly.

"cource you can" I said. He sat down and I talked about the play I had made and then jesse added a few things. By the end of the lesson we had finished.

"jay we're is your dorm room ??" jesse asked looking at me. Syrus, chazz, hassleberry had all left me and gone to their proper dorm. That way when they wanted to have sex with me id have the whole place to just me and who ever I was with. I'm starting to agree with atticus when I woke up I could barely move.

"hello earth to jaden" jesse said.

"oh yeah sorry I was away with the fairies, I'm in the red dorm I have to whole place to me" I said proudly and smiled at jesse.

" but I thought blue was the best and that you were the top duelist"

"I'd rather be in the slifer dorm having fun then be in obelisk with knowledge being ran into my head sorry"

"well I know we've only just meet but can I possibly move in with you I'm meant to be in the blue dorm but its to you know for me"

"cource you can" I said and took him to my dorm.

X.X.X.

When we got in I sat on my bed and jesse sat next to me.

"you know you have such a small mouth for someone who's considered loud" I blushed why was jesse looking at my left.

"well your skinny for a um …" jesse laughed.

"you know I like you a lot already" he said leaning in.

"I like you too" I said just as our mouths were about to touch.

"JADEN GET OUT HERE" I sighed. Jesse smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"sounds like your wanted."

"yeah I'll see you later"

X.X.X.

The person who was calling me was syrus and you all know what he wanted. I could barely walk home. For a little guy he did it really hard. I felt like my arse was bleeding. I stopped at the tree and climbed up in great agnoy. I put my hand in the bird hole. I grabbed the blade and started cutting.

_**No one loves me **_

_**No one will want me after I've done this sin**_

I wrote them clearly on my left and right arm and cut little cut directly on the vein. Tears spilled down my face as I thought about the horrible truth.

My parents left me so they didn't love me

Syrus and the others just want me for fun

Jesse will never love me after this

He'll think of me as a dieases

I felt so dizzy. Like the world was spinning as if it was a video on fast forward. I moaned. My head killed like I had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"jaden" I heard

I looked down but all I saw was a blur.

I moaned again

"are you ok"

As I leaned forward I feel off the tree and hit my head on the way

Darkness called.

I felt someone grab my hand

Someone whisper it's going to be ok

Ive got you

But why cant I respond

I hear a scream

Alexis scream

Followed by miss fountaine

Then complete and utter darkness

What was happening was my last thought as the darkness claimed me as its own

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated I had writers block. But I was in my maths exam today and this idea came to me.**_


	3. please don't

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 3 please don't

It had been 2 days since I passed out. The nurse had been keeping me in as I keep fainting. Councillor shepherd found out about me being everyone's sex toy and it has been immediately stopped as I was getting sick and it was putting too much strain on my body.

The bell went signalling it was the end of lessons. Since I'd been in the hospital me and jesse had been hanging out more. He's a lot like me. And I explained about me being everyone' s toy thanks to my parents death. He understood.

The doors flied open as jesse came zooming in. jaden smiled. "the others have detention for the whole of lunch so it looks like it will just be us today jay" he said.

I smiled to myself. Yay I finally get jesse on his own. The boy I loved.

"um jay I noticed on your arms you… you carved my name why ??"

"promise you won't freak out or hate me and we'll still be mates" he nodded " I … I love you and I tried to hide it but then I thought you'd never love me back cause I was getting of with everyone el…" I was cut of when jesse placed his lips on mine. I kissed back and then his tongue poked my bottom lip as I allowed him entrance. His tongue explored my whole mouth while I explore his. I was in heaven. Everything in my life resolved around jesse. Miss fountaine had the day of today. And jesse began to lean on me I started to panic. What if jesse was going to be like the rest ??

I tossed and turned.

Tears rolled down my face.

Jesse stopped and pulled me into a hug. " sorry your obviously not ready"

"sorry I just keep thinking you'll do what the did and you don't really want me" I said as I cried. I didn't usually cry in front of people but this wasn't just anyone this was jesse.

"well I've loved you my whole life I just never knew until I saw you love at first sight."

I couldn't keep my emotions under control so I leaned in and kissed jesse. He kissed back and I put my arms around his neck and he brought his around my waist. Then I leaned back taking jesse with me. He landed on top of me. I broke the kiss.

" I thought you couldn't do this" I took I deep breath

" I can do anything"

"don't force yourself I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you" I placed my lips on his. Then I began to take his clothes off. He took mine of start after.

You can guess what happened next

.X.X.X.

Later that day I was let out of the hospital. I enjoyed my sleep in jesses arms. However in the morning I felt sick. I keep being sick and even worst I was losing my appetite. When jesse found out he hit the roof.

"why didn't you tell me"

"I was scared jesse I'm allowed to be scared"

"but you might of got a STD from those jerks"

I looked so sad and upset.

"come on we're going to the nurse"

"jesse I don't wanna go" I said. However jesse made me.

The nurse checked me over and came to the conclusion.

"ok there's nothing really wrong with you it's just …"

_**Had to stop there please don't kill me **_


	4. what should we do ?

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 4 what should we do ??

" jaden promise to not freak out ??" I nodded I just wanted to know what it was and if it could be cured. The nurse continued "your pregnant" I felt dizzy. Jesse grabbed me to stop me from falling. I laid on the bed.

"I…I c… ca…cant be" I stuttered as the tears came. This could ruin my life.

"it has happened before and I think you'll be ok"

"no I cant be I want an abortion NOW" I screamed it was my only way out. Jesses grip tightened. I looked at him and he looked at me. He leaned down and I kissed him back.

"you can't jaden I'm sorry you'll have to go through it, boys have different insides to girls and it may effect you in lots of ways such as not being able to have erections"

" I DON'T CARE I WANT IT OUT OF ME NOW" I screamed. Jesse kissed me on the cheek.

" jaden I said no the only time you'll get it out is when you might have a c section in 9 months time, or you have them normally I'll leave you two to sort it out and I'll be back soon ok ??" she left us alone in the room.

I looked at jesse, he looked shocked then he saw me looking and smiled "at least we know it's mine" I tried to smile but failed. I felt all alone what was I going to do.

.X.X.X.

The whole school found out by the next day and I had to phone my aunt to explain why I had to come home. I entered our house phone number and it rang.

Jesse came over.

"what you doing ??" he asked.

"phoning my aunt" I took a deep breath as my aunt picked up. She was always like my mum even when my parents were alive and I loved living with her.

"what's wrong sweetie, councillor shepherd phoned about you being everyone's toy has something else happened."

I took a deep breath and jesse whispered you can do it.

"well I got a boyfriend if that's what you mean"

"good good your sisters and I want to meet him so I hope"

"there's something else too"

"what ??"

"I have to come home from duel academy for at least this year"

"what have you done now you didn't blow up the washing machines again did you" I giggled at that. In first year me and syrus accidentally put too much washing powder in the machine and it exploded. Did we get teased about that or what

"no um this is serious and it's not easy to say"

"ok well hurry you cant keep me waiting"

"I…I'm pregnant and I know you don't believe in teenage pregnancies but I didn't mean to and I cant have an abortion or I might die when they do it and I might have to have a c section in 9 months and im so sorry I didn't mean to"

"shh jay it's ok when are you getting back here??"

"tomorrow night"

"ok I'll pick you up from the air port ok ??"

"yes"

I cried in jesses shoulder. Tonight was the last night with jesse and I didn't want it to end but all good things come to an end as I was about to find out.


	5. life without the one you love

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 5 life without the one you love

I feel asleep in jesse's arms that night. Oh how I was going to miss him. I felt safe around him. As if nothing could touch me ever again. The feeling of his arms around me, protecting me from all the evil I was yet to face. But this was my last day at duel academy. How could they make me leave him. I was carrying his child and they're making me leave him. Its not fair. I have to sit in bed and stop duelling.

**Why couldn't I have an abortion ?**

The nurses voice sounded through me head " because boys have different insides to girls" she made me seem like I was 3. I hated it.

**I hate being pregnant !**

**I hate not being able to duel !**

**I hate everyone talking to me like I'm one !**

**I hate people controlling my life !**

**I hate the thought of not waking up to jesse !**

Jesse the one who keeps me safe

Makes my life worth living

Just to see that smile on his face

The smile that takes away **my pain !**

**My hurt !**

**My anger !**

Oh jesse I need you forever **never change**

**Never leave**

**Never hurt me.**

Just as I thought that jesse woke up. "hey baby" I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Tears come out my eyes. I couldn't stop them. Jesse heard me crying and shoot up like a rocket. Before I knew it I was in his arms. He was whispering encouraging words to me.

"what's wrong ??" jesse asked as he pulled me back to look into his eyes.

"n…noth..nothing.. It's… j…just…th…that… I … cant…l…live…wi…without you and I'm being forced to leave you and what if your not there for the birth its gonna hurt and I cant handle the pain on my own I know I cant I may act strong but I'm not I'm just not" tears poured down my pale white face as I admitted my fears to the boy of my dreams.

X,X,X

Soon it was time for me to leave. Jesse was late seeing me off. Alexis and the others had said bye at lunch but then had to go to lessons but jesse said he'd get out for me.

He's just like everyone else

Leave me

Things never change

I turned around and began walking on to the boat when I heard jesse's voice. I turned around and through my tears I see him running towards me. I smile. I ran up into his eyes and he kissed me fiercely. How could I think jesse was like them ??

"I'm so sorry I was late I had to get something from councillor shepherd" he explained

"and what was it?" I asked looking at him for any signs of emotion. Yet the only one I could fine was nervous.

" I know we only just meet and started going out but I want you to be mine forever and this is the only way I can think of doing it" he looked directly at me before getting down on one knee. He opened a box and there laid to rings. One had my name on and one had jesses name on.

"will you marry me ??" he asked

My eyes turned wide. Did he really mine it. Jesse looked worried. Why did he look worried. Oh yeah I didn't answer his question. I leaned down and kissed him

"of course I will" everything after that went into a blur and before I knew it I was in my bedroom back in New York.

X.X.X.

A few month had passed and I heard nothing from jesse

How could he leave me knocked up at the age of 17

I hate him

I chuck my wedding ring out the window and start crying

**Why did it happen to me**.

The baby kicked

"at least I stay have you" I say with a smile.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had exams and I had other ideas that I'm writing but il'l try and update ASAP **_


	6. go away its too late

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 6 GO AWAY ITS TOO LATE

Alexis had phoned me earlier that day. She had seen jesse kissing aster. It pierced at my heart as if a dagger had been stabbed into it. I refused to come out of my room. I laid their crying. Wishing it was a lie but then syrus had called and told me the whole story over again. I couldn't believe it my jesse. The farther of my child.

"jaden someone's here to see you" my little sister lily called. I got of the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was tear stained. My eyes were raw red. I decided that it must have been Clare or Dominic. They had seen my like this before so I guess one more time wouldn't hurt. I walked down stairs and on the door step stood jesse Anderson. He smiled his killer smile at me. I looked at him full of rage.

"hey jay how you been" I was so full of rage I just slammed the door in his face and I hurt a crack. I opened the door and jesse was on the floor his nose bleeding.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" he yelled looking at me through tears in his hurt eyes.

" I never want to see you ever again understood ??" I said and looked at him with my deadly eyes. I was just about to walk through the door when hands grabbed me around the waist and a face buried in my neck. it was jesse. He started nibbling on my neck and I just sighed. It felt so good. But he was cheating on me with aster. I couldn't forgive him. I turned around to face him.

SLAP !!

Jesse cluched his face. " I said I never want to see you again, why don't you just go back to aster, you don't call me for months then I hear that you snogged aster and then here you are on my door step like oh jaden I love you I couldn't live without you" I slapped him again. I keep slapping him and jesse didn't flinch or every stop me. He stood there and that annoyed me even more. His face had turned red. It began to swell up.

I stopped and ran into his arms crying. His arms wrapped around me. We stayed like that for a moment. I lead jesse up to my room. I still didn't trust him. Jesse knew that from when he tried to kiss me I looked the other way. " jaden I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, the only reason I'm here is because aster said he had tickets to come here and I couldn't wait to see you, I couldn't phone because I…I…"

I looked at him questionably. "when you left I tried to jump of the cliff and I had my phone in my pocket and it kind" I laughed. Jesse looked at me like I was on crack. I leaned forward and began to kiss him. He kissed back. Then I felt pain in my stomach and broke of the kiss in a cry of pain.

Jesse laid me back on the bed. "what's wrong??" he began to panic. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He gasped as the baby kicked again. "it just hurts a bit when it kicks" I said as I forced my head into the pillow trying to cancel out the pain. Jesse laid next to me on the bed and put his arms around me.

"have you been to the doctors yet for a keep up??" I shook my head. "not yet I didn't want to go without you"

"well lets go"

"now ??"

"why not"

.X.X.X.

Later we arrived at the hospital. I was really neverous. Jesse held my hand all the time. When we were finally called into the room.

"hello jaden" the doctor said. He was wearing a white coat.

"my name is john and I'm going to be your doctor through out the whole of your pregnancy, I believe you are 4 months into your pregnancy"

I nodded. " ok well lets get on with the scan" I had to take of my top and lay on the table. I gave jesse a worried look and he grabbed my hand for reassurance. He sat on a chair next to me but on the other side to the scanner. "ok this is going to be cold ready ??" I nodded. John rubbed the cold jelly over my stomach. I gasped it was so cold. The doctor put the end of the scanner on my tummy and began to move around. Jesse was talking to the doctor.

"so what made you become a special doctor for male pregnancies ??" jesse asked.

"jesse don't be so nosey" I said.

"no it's ok I get asked it all the time it was because of my husband and I had a child and I wanted to help others like us" he said smiling. I smiled back.

"so I thought boys couldn't get pregnant" jesse countiued. I moaned.

John laughed and then said "well they can but its normally very secretive and scientists have yet to discovered how it happens"

"h…how will I give birth ??" I asked.

"you can either have a c section or you could have them normally but we will see when we get there ok" I nodded and smiled.

John looked at the screen. His eyes looked shocked. What was wrong??

"what's wrong doc ??" jesse asked.

"it appears…"

_**I love leaving everyone in suspense no wander KeybladeAngel 34 likes doing it I learn from her**_


	7. together forever

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 7 together forever

"jaden it appears you are going to be having triplets" john said. I think I must of passed out because I don't remember what happened next. I just remember waking up. Jesse had taken me home from the doctors and brought me up to my room. Jesse laid me on the bed.

"jaden where's your ring ??" jesse asked. SHIT I forgot I chucked it out the window. I cant tell him I did that. He'd kill me.

"I …um…well…you see" I was struggling to get the words out. Oh god why do I always get myself into the sticky situations. Suddenly the door busted open. In came lily. Out of my two sisters I was closes to lily but since I got home I discovered she and chloe had finally found their sister bond and had been hanging out. Which I have to say is a god thing as now I don't have to be with her 24/7 not in a nasty way or anything but I'm the only boy I need my personal space.

"thanks for lending me your ring jay, you're the best older brother in the world" she handed me back the ring that jesse had given me, while giving me the look of you owe me. I smiled

"I'm your only brother stupid" I messed up her hair and she started moaning about how long it had taken her to do her hair ( she sounds like me I always moan if my hair gets messed up). She left the room leaving me alone with jesse. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. I went to break it when jesse just pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around my waist. I leaned back on him as he fell back on the bed. We finally broke of gasping for breath.

"you know for someone who's pregnant you haven't got fatter you know" I kissed him.

"is that meant to be a compliment ??" I lay against jesses chest with his arms around my waist. I put my hands on my tummy and jesse rested his over top. We slept like that.

.X.XX.

"you know I think we should get married soon" I looked at jesse.

"but I'll be fat soon and I don't want to be fat when I get married" I complained looking at jesse with puppy eyes.

"but you'll still be beautiful" I rested my lips on his.

"ok then" jesse smiled as we walked down to breakfast hand in hand.

.X.X.X

"so jesse did you convince jaden to go for a check up ??" my auntie asked jesse. Jesse smiled. He and my auntie had really got on well. She was the coolest auntie in the world. I had always been close to her as I am the son she never had. My dad was her boyfriend but he got my mum pregnant so he choose my mum over her and they had me. But my auntie treats me like her son, and to be honest I'd be glad to be her son. I'm so glad she adopted us. there is not had feeling between me and her. I can tell her anything. No wander jesse and her got on well.

"yep and we're going to be having triplets" lily chocked on her cereal, Chloe spat her drink out. I caught it all on my phone. I could use this in the future for getting what I want from them. An evil smile approached my face. My auntie just looked shocked.

"wow I can't wait, jesse did you phone your friends to let them know you're here" jesse shook his head. I got up and gave him the house phone as jesse was on the phone to syrus telling him where he was. The others wanted to come over and my aunt said they could.

I wanted to spend the whole evening with jesse but know the others where coming. Jesse could tell I was upset by this and said he'd make up for it later on. This made me smile.

Jesse never leave me ever

X.X.X

The others couldn't believe I was expecting triplets and to be honest I hadn't really thought about it either. Alexis and blaire hugged me till I thought I was suffocating. Zane, syrus, hassleberry and aster were still my friends although they were banned from having sex with me again and we still have some great times. I mean although syrus put me through all that we're still best mates and I want to make him the god farther of one of our children and the others two is atticus and alexis for supporting me. Jim and axel had come to as soon as they heard I was expecting they have apparently been begging jesse to let them see me. My sisters were there as well and they all got on great. Auntie was at work.

"so when are you getting married then ??" zane asked. Syrus's eyes turned to rage as if something was wrong.

"I'm really sorry guys but I need to talk to syrus" I said and grabbed syrus arm. Syrus didn't struggle and I took him to my bed room. He seemed distant almost cold and it scared me. We promised to tell each other everything so how could he hide this from me ?? Or better yet what was it he was hiding from me ?? I asked him what was wrong and then there was silence.

"syrus I cant help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" I said in an angry tone. Syrus looked up at me.

"the only reason I wanted to have sex with you is cause, I love you and I thought it was the only way I could get you, and I still love you but your marrying him and it hurts so much" syrus said. It broke my heart. If only he'd of told me before I meet jesse. Maybe I would of returned the feeling. Tears began to fall out of syrus eyes as rain falls gentle from the sky.

_**My hearts breaking **_

_**As I watch him there**_

_**I cant help but stare **_

_**As my world falls apart **_

_**He keep me going**_

_**Just to see his smile**_

_**But that was then **_

_**This is now**_

_**I wish you told me sooner**_

_**Some where**_

_**Some how**_

_**I still want you as part of my life**_

_**But something's not right**_

_**You cry **_

_**And my heart bleeds**_

_**Your thinking I wish he loves me **_

_**But as time goes by **_

_**Your hurt will ease**_

_**As did mine**_

_**You'll find the one you love**_

_**And never give up my first love** _

I sang to syrus. To be honest I made it up on the spot. I leaned down and kissed syrus on the lips and leaned back. Syrus seemed to get the message. He smiled a tearful smile at me which I returned.

"syrus I want you to be the god farther of one of the kids if you want to be of course" I said

Syrus hugged me and said he'd love to.

X.X.X.

Later that night.

"oh my god" I screamed. Jesse came running out the bath room.

"what ?? What's happened" he looked panic and worried. I was looking in the mirror as I was putting on my PJ'S.

"I have a bump look" I should jesse.

" (sigh) jay I thought something bad had happened" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"and this isn't something bad, I look like a house" I screamed. I jumped on the bed and buried my head in the pillow crying. Jesse laid next to me and put his had on my back.

" I couldn't even notice it so I don't think your as big as a house just yet" I looked up at him.

"really ??"

"really"

I kissed him and all was well.


	8. lost

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 8 lost

Too be honest the last couple of months have been a kind of miracle. I know I thought that jesse dint love me anymore but as it was proven that was a lie and nothing more. We've all work through it. And I felt as if nothing could happen to bring me down. But was I wrong or what. I didn't think that this may be the happiest and saddest year of my life.

The others had planned mine and jesses wedding and we were to be married in 4 months time. although I would be fat in the photos. I mean I was having triplets so I was bond to be fat soon. However syrus reminded me that it didn't matter as long as I still loved jesse. Jesse and the others hadto go back to duel academy. They would be back in 4 months

XXX

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I screamed as I felt as if I was being ripped apart. My auntie rushed me straight to the hospital. Jesse and the others had left 2 weeks ago. I couldn't be having them know I'm not even 5 months yet. But the pain hurt. If this was the pain of labour I was going to die. I would have to go through it three times.

XXX

Four months had gone passed and I hadn't spoken to jesse. He called me loads of times since he'd been gone. He told my auntie to tell me he had just got on the plane with the others and they'd be here in 3 hours. I cried. A couple weeks after jesse had left I was rushed into hospital. One of the triplets died. That's the reason I was on so much pain. I had to give birth to the baby still.

It was horrible. I saw his lifeless body and cried. The other 2 were perfectly fine and were still inside me. But it had shaken me up. Jesse didn't know but I didn't want him to know. I had lost one of our kids. Our precious kids.

KNOCK KNOCK

I heard my auntie downstairs say "hello, jesse, jadens upstairs in his room" before I knew it jesse was in my room. He busted through the door with a smile upon his face. Then he saw mine. I was as pale as a sheet of white paper and my face was tear stained. Jesses face feel. He sat next to me on the bed.

"jay what's wrong" he asked looking directly into my eyes.

That only made it worst. " I lost one of the babies I said" tears fell down my face. Jesse grabbed me into a hug. The others were at the door listening in. they went back downstairs to my auntie.

"so you heard then" she asked. They all nodded.

_**the next chapter will be better i promise** _

_babyvicz _


	9. everythings gonna be alright

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 9 everything's gonna be alright

"come on Jay lets go downstairs" Jaden shook his head he hadn't been downstairs in ages. He couldn't face the others. They'd all hate him, he lost one of his children he would never, could never forgive himself.

After 10 minutes of arguing Jaden gave in. when they walked into the kitchen Atticus ran up to Jaden and gave him a huge hug. They were like brothers, Jaden couldn't believe he had forgotten that. The rest of the day went pretty slow.

At 9pm everyone was in their beds as they were all staying at Jadens.

"I love you Jaden Yuki"

"I love you too Jesse Anderson"

Jesse and Jaden fell asleep in each other arms. Well at least Jesse did. Jaden lay awake. He watched Jesse sleeping. Suddenly Jadens phone went off.

"hello" Jaden said sleepily

"hey Jay did I wake you" Clare asked

"I couldn't get to sleep so no you didn't what's up"

"can you talk to Cassidy for me she's crying and she won't stop"

"why's she crying??"

"she found out her boyfriends been cheating on her"

"oh"

"but that's not the best part"

"I didn't think I would be"

"hey what are you implying"

"nothing anyway continue"

"but he cheated on her with a boy and only used her as a cover"

Jaden chocked.

"you ok Jay" Clare asked concerned.

"yeah sorry I just wasn't expecting that"

"I know I was like OMG when she told me anyway can you …"

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Jaden screamed. Jesse shoot up like a cannon from his sleep. "Jay what's wrong"

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Jaden screamed.

"Jay talk to me" Jesse screamed.

"I think there coming or I'm losing them owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Everyone came running into the room to see what was happening. "ok Jaden slow breathing" Jadens aunt said.

"I can't I being ripped apart" Jaden screamed.

Lily looked at Jadens phone and saw Clare was still on the other end

"hello Clare hows you??" She asked

"Lil sweetie whats wrong with Jaden??"

"oh he's just having his babies we think but Jay thinks he's being ripped apart"

"ok sweetie we'll se you at the hospital"

"k"

"OH SHIT" Jaden screamed.

"Jaden don't swear when your sisters are in the room" his auntie lectured.

"I DON'T CARE MY WATERS JUST BROKE" Jaden said. Everyone's mouth dropped open as another pain hit Jaden. Tears poured down Jaden faces.

"it hurts" Jaden said

"its obviously gonna hurt Jay but just grit your teeth and you'll be alright"

Jaden grabbed Jesse hand. They both screamed as another pain hit Jaden.

"ok Jaden sweetie open your legs"

"NO I NEED TO GO TO FUCKING HOSPITAL" Jaden screamed

"Jaden your not going to get there in time so open your legs, stop swearing and let us help you" Chloe said looking at Jaden

Jaden had turned red by this point. As another wave of pain hit him, he curled up into a ball.

"Jaden no you can't do that come on just lay flat on the bed"

"I can't" Jaden whimpered

"well I don't think they babies will come for another 3 hours minimum." said his aunt

"but…that's…ages" Jaden managed to stutter out.

"well sorry Jay"

Everyone exited the room except Jaden and Jesse.

X.X.X.

"no kidding Jesse they're coming now!" Jaden screamed.

"let me get your aunt"

"don't leave me please don't leave me" Jaden begged

"ok um Jaden turn around" jaden turned around so he was lying on his front

"Jesse what you gonna do" Jaden said in a scared voice

"well the gaps not open enough for the babies to come through so I'm gonna help opening it"

"will it hurt??"

"yes"

Jaden just nodded in response. Jaden put his head in his pillow so he wouldn't scream out loud.

Jesse found that Jaden aunt had been prepared for this so she had brought it a opening tool of some what. It was about ¼ of a circle and it had 6 spikes on on either side. Jesse found out that when you turned the handle the 6 spikes on the left opened going to the left and the ones on the right did they same but to the right.

"ok Jay I'm going to do it now and its going to hurt"

Jaden screamed to the pillow as another contraction hit him "nothing compares to this pain"

Jesse pulled down Jaden's trousers and pants and put the 2 centre spikes in Jaden's bum, Jaden gasped a little but that was it. Jesse pushed down on the hard tool as it entered Jaden, he screamed. Soon it had fully gone in to Jaden

"is that it??" Jaden asked

"no this is the part that's gonna hurt the most" Jesse said as he turned the handle. Jaden's screames got even louder and more of agony. When Jaden reached 10 cm's Jesse stopped.

"owwwwwwwwwwwwww I want to die owwwwwwwww stop it stop the pain" Jaden keep moaning. Jesse didn't know what to do. For some reason the babies weren't coming

"Jaden I'm gonna get your aunt we need her" Jesse said

"no don't leave me please" Jaden begged

" I have to jay, and don't worry nothings going to happen everything's going to be ok" with one swift kiss Jesse left Jaden.


	10. The End

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 10

(jesse's POV)

When I got back with Jaden's aunt Jaden was unconscious. I tried shaking jaden awake but it wasn't working

"jay wake up come jay you gotta wake up" I begged him but he didn't even stir. His aunt explained that maybe the pain was so much that he just collapsed under the strain but we need to wake jaden up otherwise he and the 2 babies would lose their lives but no matter what we did jaden wasn't waking something we wrong.

Jadens auntie shouted for her husband we had to get jaden to the hospital now. The others came rushing into jadens room trying to help but as soon as they saw him motionless they just stood there trying to take it all in.

The first to get over the shock was Chloe. She was always the brightest and I can honestly say she is probably smarter then a lot of us and we're older then her. But I will never forget the look on her face when she realised jaden might die if he didn't get to the hospital or if we didn't find a way to wake him up. She looked fragile like a china doll. She wouldn't move. She turned pale and ran towards me and Jaden she held on to him almost as if she was afraid of losing him. Then she screamed "I cant lose jay ive already lost my parents and my older sis im not losing my older bro too"

Lily just sat the motionless. She was always the closest to jaden and shed be destroyed if he died. She went crashing to her knees and the tears fell.

We manged to get in the car, however it was only me and Jadens aunt and uncle who could get in the car. I sat in the back seat as we lay jay down his head resting on my lap. The car started up and we pulled out of the drive way. I leaned down and kissed Jay. I couldn't lose him. If I lost him I would just die. Jay began to stir.

He woke up screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we got in car

Jaden wakes up screaming in pain, lieing on the back seat stretched out head leaning on my lap. It was taking ages for to get to the hospital and it was driving me crazy. Jay keep passing into uncontiousness and then came back again. But he keep complaining that it hurt. And I was scared that he wouldn't make it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the hospital and Jay was rushed into the delivery room. I keep pacing up and down the corridor. After what seemed like years the doctor said I could go in.

When I went in their laid my persious angels. I sat down next to Jaden.

We had a beautiful baby girl, she had Jaden's eyes, lips and ears but she had my month meanwhile her brother was the exact opisite with my eyes, lips and ears but Jay's mouth.

I was holding both of them in my arms when it happened. I was so in aura I dint see Jaden close his eyes. Suddenly the beeping machience started beeping, the doctors came rushing in but held me and the twins back I tried so hard to get to him but they stopped me. This couldn't be happening

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay died that day. As time goes by my pain never seems to decrease. Everybody loved him so much. He died at such a young age. But we will always remember him. I tell our children about him all the time, and to be honest Matt takes after him a lot in the loud happy and bringing everyone happiness however Emma inherited his eyes and his soft sweet side. Oh how I look at them both and see jaden.

His sweet angelic eyes. I guess he never really did find out how much he meant to all of us. The way he keep everything happy and fun. He never let any of us fall into anything he was always there and never let us down. He will never understand how much we still need him and wish he is with us, but the twins will always remind us of him and I'm thankful that I have them. Cause if I didn't I would of lost everything that was Jaden, with them around its like he's still alive and full of life.

Me & Jay only got a short time together with him being pregnant and I always think back on the times which I could of made more romantic and memorable like a bath together or watching the sun set,

But in the end I hope he understands that nothing else matters cause by everyone

He will be loved

The End


End file.
